


When Waking Up Doesn't Suck

by istantalent



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, OneBin, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istantalent/pseuds/istantalent
Summary: Jaewon learns to enjoy mornings





	When Waking Up Doesn't Suck

Jaewon wasn't a huge fan of mornings. Waking up and doing things was difficult and tiring and usually, it took him some time to actually bother to open his eyes. The sunlight that always somehow managed to enter the room through the curtains only annoyed him.

But this morning was different. 

As Jaewon opened his eyes he concluded that waking up to see the face of the person you love the most is the best thing one can experience. A wide smile appeared on his face as he studied his boyfriend's beautiful face. Hanbin's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. His eyelashes weren't long but Jaewon found it just adorable. Hanbin's dark brown hair was messy and Jaewon had to resist the urge to play with it. Hanbin had stolen the blanket completely for himself but it's not like Jaewon noticed, he was too busy admiring the younger one's face. 

It didn't take long for Hanbin to open his eyes too and let out a big yawn. Jaewon couldn't help but snicker at Hanbin's cuteness, it was just too much. Hanbin could have sent a disapproving glare at Jaewon, but he smiled instead. His dimples were enough to make Jaewon's heart skip a beat, but he continued. "You're so beautiful", he said in a sleepy tone before pulling Jaewon closer. He smirked as he got the exact reaction he had wanted and cupped Jaewon's face with his hands. Jaewon's face was warm and his cheeks had gotten a beautiful shade of red on them. Hanbin looked into Jaewon's eyes. The panicky look in the older's eyes was irresistible. Hanbin couldn't stop smiling even when he placed his hands behind Jaewon's head and started putting soft kisses all over Jaewon's face. Jaewon didn't even notice how hard it was to breathe and how fast his heart was beating. Everything he knew at that moment was the way Hanbin looked at him between the kisses and what the boy's lips felt like on his cheeks, his forehead and lastly, the tip of his nose. When Hanbin finally pressed his lips against Jaewon's, the older felt as if time stopped. He had been kissed by Hanbin countless times but each time felt like the first one. Each kiss was so special and full of love, and even taking the next step in their relationship hadn't made any of the ways Hanbin could touch him feel any different. When he was with Hanbin, Jaewon was a mess. But he loved it. He loved the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the way Hanbin smiled when he noticed how shaky Jaewon got with each touch. He loved Hanbin. 

Suddenly Hanbin broke the kiss. "You're going to die if you don't start breathing", he said with a chuckle. Jaewon smiled and inhaled sharply. 

"Hanbin?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." Jaewon buried his head into Hanbin's chest. Hanbin couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Jaewon was. "I love you too", he whispered and started stroking Jaewon's hair. 

Jaewon's eyes were teary and his heart warm. Mornings didn't seem that bad anymore.


End file.
